Germany x Reader: Sir Roman Empire's Visit
by live4fiction
Summary: Grandpa Rome came from heaven to visit Italy and finds him with Germany and Germany's girlfriend, you! I own nothing but the plot...


(Warning you now, I tried to do German, Italian, and Japanese accents, so the spelling might be off.)

Germany's POV

One night, I wasn't sleeping so well, and when I woke up, I saw some stranger staring down at me. "You've got to be-a kidding me! This can't-a be Italy's ally?" He says, disappointedly. I look to my side and see my girlfriend, (y/n), still sleeping soundly. "Vhat ze holy hell are you doing here!?" I say pulling out my gun from under my pillow. "How can you not-a remember me? Look at these beautiful muscles! It is I, Sir Roman Empire!" The imposter says. I point my gun at his head, "You sir are no Roman Empire! I knew and respected zhat man. Impersonating him is unforgivable and breaking into mien* home with mien girlfriend here is worse!"

He sighs, "I am-a to him." "Shut up!" I shout. "You vill not speak unless I am addressing you." I here a yawn from behind me and when I turn, (y/n) looks like she is about to wake up. "Mmmmm…Ludwig…"I hear her mumble before she starts to snore softly again. Good, I thought she would wake up, now back to the imposter. "Oh I am-a so hungry!" He says before eating one of my raw potatoes. "I really am-a Sir Roman Empire." "Quiet! Now mien only option is to shoot you in ze head!" I say as loud as I can without waking (y/n) up. He drapes one arm around the back of my neck, "Now don't you-a remember my pretty voice?"

-Flashback names Bob-

I remember seeing a figure rising out of the water several times when the allies tried attacked (y/n), Japan, Italy, and I.

-Bob end-

"Zhat was you?" I say, confused. "Si*!" "Zhen vhat ze hell are you doing here?" I ask. He gasps, "Oh that's-a right." He went over to mien bed and I tensed up, worried for (y/n). He pulled back the covers a little to reveal a sleeping Italy curled up close to (y/n)'s side. "I came to-a see my grandson." Vait! How ze holy hell did he get into our bed?!" I scream. (Yeah that's right people. OUR bed, you live with Germany. **Cue Fangirl Squeals**) "Oh he's so cute!" Roman empire says.

Your POV

I am still asleep when I hear Germany yelling. I open my eyes a little to see Italy being snuggled by some strange man that I know I have seen before. "Germany? What's going on?" I ask now only slightly asleep. He looks in my direction and his eyes widen, "Oh (y/n), your awake. Um, zhis is Sir Roman Empire," he says as he points to the man snuggling Italy. "Oh! I know I should be excited or something that he is here, but why is he here?" I ask. "I am-a here to visit my grandson, bella*! And I'm guessing you are this idioti* girlfriend, (y/n)?" Roman Empire asks me. I blush, "Yes, um, sir."

"Oh she is-a so cute!" R.E (I got tired of typing Roman Empire so many times…Aaaaandddd I did it again. :p) squeals before he gives me a flying tackle hug. I look behind me to Germany and mouth 'Help me' to him but he just shrugs. That son of a bitch. "Umm R.E, could you let mien girlfriend go?" Germany asks. Okay, he is no longer a son of a bitch. "Oh right. But how did you get such a bella into your bed?" R.E asks Ludwig, while the man himself has a blush on his face that is putting Spain's tomatoes to shame. "Well…I…Ummm…(y/n)?" He asks me for help. I just smirk and shrug. "Why don't you tell him, honey?" I say, still smirking. He glares at me while I mouth, "Payback."

"I-I...ummm..uhhhh..." Ludwig tries to say, but I don't think he can utter a word. Sighing, I ask R.E, "So, R.E, you are here to see Ita-chan, correct?" He turns to me grinning while I can hear Germany let out a breath. He saved me so I had to save him. "Si bella, I wanted to-a see my grandson again." He looked at Italy with such a sad look in his eyes, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Gathering up all my tired courage, I gave R.E a huge hug. I look up at Germany to see him a little tense, but I smile at him and he smiles back while his shoulders lower slightly. R.E hugs me back. "Oh, thank you for the hug-a bella. I guess I-a needed it!" He says happily, and I can tell he is smiling.

Throughout the rest of the night, the three of us talked until R.E had to leave. I gave him another hug, which he again returned. He walked over to Germany and they shook hands before H.E pulled Germany in for a hug. "Take care of-a my grandson, okay? Oh, and don't lose your-a girlfriend either. She is a keeper," He says winking at the two of us. My cheeks are only dusted with pink while Germany's are a bit darker. R.E leaves the room, and we just stand in silence for a little. "Wow," I say, since I can't really think of much else. Germany nods, "Yeah." I yawn against my will and Germany chuckles. "Ve should go to sleep again, ja*?" I nod tiredly, "Ja." We walk over to the bed and see Italy still sleeping there.

Germany sighs and I can tell he is annoyed. "C'mon, let him sleep here just for tonight. He won't be doing anyone any harm," I say. He sighs, "Fine but only for tonight." Germany pushes Italy gently to the other side of the bed before getting in it himself. I get in next to him and he wraps his arm around me. "Gute nacht leibe*." "Gute nacht Ludwig," I reply, as sleep once again takes over.

-Timeskip to the morning-

3rd person POV

Italy wakes up and stretches his arms. "Morning Germany-san and (Y/n)-san! I had-a the strangest dream of-a Grandpa Ro-" He stops when he sees that Germany and (Y/n) are both still asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. Running to the phone, Italy calls Japan. "Japan-san! Japan-san! I woke up before Germany and-a Miss (Y/n)! This has-a never happened before!" Italy says excitedly. On the other line, and in shock, Japan replies, "Itary-chan, this is amazing. We must cerebrate* with rice barrs*." Italy could be seen hopping up and down, oblivious to the person watching in the doorway. "Ah, I am-a so glad God let me see my little Ita-chan again," R.E says before walking away and disapearing in a beam of light.

* * *

mien= my (german)

si= yes (italian)

bella= beautiful (italian)

idioti= idiot's (italian)

ja= yes (german)

gute nacht leibe= good night leibe

Japans accent is that he says "l" like "r" so it is Balls, not barrs

A/N: Thanks for reading and please check out my other stories. Caoi! ;)


End file.
